


The Morning After

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Providence happened - you know, that show where Adam told the whole world how Tommy likes kissing him and then proceeded to make out with the front row.  This is the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Adam blinks his eyes open blearily. His head is swimming, and his right arm tingles from where he's slept on top of it. Stretching, he rolls over onto his other side...and almost jumps out of his skin when he sees Tommy lying next to him, still sleeping.

"Holy shit..." he whispers, suddenly fully awake. Tommy looks absolutely _ravaged,_ hair a mess, traces of dark lipstick and glitter smeared all along his jaw, dark bite-marks lining his neck. And he's naked. They both are.

Panic beginning to grow within him, Adam tries to remember how they got into this situation and can't. He reaches out and shakes Tommy gently, kind of hating himself for disturbing Tommy's sleep but unable to make himself wait.

Tommy stirs and rubs at his eyes, then looks up at Adam and gives him one of those shocking, blinding grins that always take him by surprise. "Morning!" he says cheerily.

Despite everything, Adam laughs. "Well good morning, sunshine. You seem happy," he says, brushing Tommy's hair back from his face.

Tommy closes his eyes and purrs. "Mmm, yes. Happy," he replies, languid.

Adam has no idea what's going on, but he can't really feel too bad about that when Tommy is laying right there, looking smiley and satisfied and _naked,_ for fuck's sake. He relaxes a bit, enjoying the look on Tommy's face, the way he nuzzles into Adam's fingers brushing through his hair.

Still. "What the fuck did we _do_ last night?" Adam murmurs, more curious than worried now.

Tommy looks up at him with wide eyes. "What? You don't remember? _Really?"_ he asks, incredulous.

"I'm sorry...I must have been _wasted,"_ Adam says, feeling guilty.

Tommy just laughs and shakes his head. "You fucking rock star. Man, you have a lot of catching up to do. The show last night...you..." He trails off, and Adam is _dying_ to know now. Apparently there are no words.

Then Tommy grins again. "Wait. I have an idea," he says, bouncing up out of the bed without a trace of embarrassment at his lack of clothes. He comes back with his laptop. Tommy settles back on the bed and opens his computer. "YouTube to the rescue!"

Adam is blushing deep and covering his mouth with one hand by the time they're done watching. "Oh my _god,"_ he says, muffled. "I can't believe I did that!"

Tommy is cracking up at him, and Adam would be pissed if he didn't look so damn adorable. "Which part?" he asks.

Adam groans, but honestly, he doesn't regret a bit of it. It's so fucking rock star, and just exactly what he's been building up to for a long time - he just hadn't planned to pull the trigger quite so soon. But as it all starts to sink in, he thinks that maybe there is one thing he feels bad for.

"Tommy...fuck, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have insinuated...you know everyone's going to think you're bi now, right?" Adam says.

Tommy shrugs. "I am."

"But I didn't have any right to tell the whole fucking world!"

Tommy just reaches up and grabs Adam, pulling him in for a series of soft, sweet kisses that leaves Adam breathless, his heart pounding. "It's no big deal, baby. I'm cool with it," Tommy says.

"But..." Adam wants to protest, but every time he tries, Tommy just kisses him again. Finally, he gives up, shaking his head in disbelief and smiling. Apparently he's just the luckiest son of a bitch on earth.

Satisfied, Tommy shoves the laptop away and snuggles into Adam's side, and Adam stares down at him, bemused. "So...that's the show. What happened then? Don't tell me that's on YouTube, too?" he teases.

Tommy blushes. "We...um...we came back here, and..."

And Adam just leans down and kisses the words off his lips. "It's ok, baby. Why don't you _show_ me instead?" he asks, low and seductive, and he rolls over and covers Tommy with his body and kisses him again, and Tommy reaches up to pull him closer and wraps his legs around his hips, hooking his feet behind Adam's knees, and holy fuck why haven't they been doing this every morning?

And there are going to be consequences, public and private, and life is never going to be the same. But as Tommy moans brokenly under him and Adam starts to lose himself in a rush of heat and sensation, he thinks that every bit will be absolutely worth it.


End file.
